


22 - charging

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [18]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: To był ten moment, kiedy Hank pomyślał, że może warto jednak o siebie zadbać, aby kiedy Connor będzie w końcu wracał, to nie do alkoholika z depresją i tendencjami samobójczymi (chociaż Hank nie myślał o tym przez ostatnie tygodnie wcale? Hm, czyżby dzięki Connorowi wyszedł z tej studni?), a do kogoś, kto…Kto byłby go warty.





	22 - charging

**Author's Note:**

> Gdy zaczęłam pisać tego fika, miałam całkiem inny zamysł, ale potem samo poszło :)

Okazało się, że ewakuacja Detroit była tylko pierwszym krokiem, który miał oszukać androidy, aby uwierzyły, że naprawdę rząd uzna je za istoty rozumnie. Markus i pozostali szybko się w tym zorientowali, dlatego pojawili się na progu porucznika Andersona, aby prosić Connora, żeby udał się z nimi do Waszyngtonu. Chcieli, żeby ludzie zobaczyli i wysłuchali androida, który był najnowszym modelem i na dodatek został stworzony do łapania innych dewiantów, a teraz sam nim jest. Jeśli Connor by im pomógł, istniało wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że byliby w stanie przekonać do siebie ludzi na tyle, że naprawdę daliby im wolność.

— Jedź — powiedział Hank, przysłuchując się temu wszystkiemu ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma na piersi. — Potrzebują cię bardziej niż ja. 

— Hank… — Connor wyraźnie się wahał, bo jego dioda świeciła na żółto. 

Hank podszedł do niego, chwycił się pod boki i spojrzał na niego z góry.

— Jestem zawieszony, Fowler ma na razie wszystko w dupie przez tą ewakuację, więc masz czas, żeby załatwić to, co musicie, aby się od was odpierdolili.

Connor posłuchał tej logiki i zgodził się wyjechać z dowódcami Jericho. Żaden z nich nie przewidział, jak długim przedsięwzięciem będzie pomaganie całej nowej rasie w walce o uznanie ich bytu. 

Po dwóch tygodniach Hank odważył się w końcu zadzwonić do Connora i od tego czasu utrzymywali ze sobą kontakt, rozmawiając codziennie lub co dwa dni. 

Po miesiącu myśleli, że androidy “dostaną” chociaż wolne od walki o swoje prawa na święta, ale okazało się, że ludzie woleli przeć do przodu, z nadzieją, że androidy się przez to zniechęcą. Hank prychnął, wyzwał całą rasę ludzką od idiotów, z sobą na czele, po czym wyraził żal, że Connor nie wróci do domu. Oczywiście nie użył żadnego z tych słów, tylko powiedział to okrężną drogą, nie chcąc się przyznać, jak bardzo przywiązał się do androida, ale miał nadzieję, że Connor i tak zrozumie jego przesłanie.

— Też tęsknię, Hank — odpowiedział Connor, rozwiewając wątpliwości Hanka, czy dotarła do niego ta zawoalowana wiadomość.

To był ten moment, kiedy Hank pomyślał, że może warto jednak o siebie zadbać, aby kiedy Connor będzie w końcu wracał, to nie do alkoholika z depresją i tendencjami samobójczymi (chociaż Hank nie myślał o tym przez ostatnie tygodnie wcale? Hm, czyżby dzięki Connorowi wyszedł z tej studni?), a do kogoś, kto… 

Kto byłby go warty.

Bo Hank zaczynał mieć motyle w brzuchu za każdym razem, kiedy rozmawiał z Connorem – a gdy udało im się połączyć razem z wideo, to jeszcze bardziej. 

Hank zrobił z tego postanowienie noworoczne i rzeczywiście już w pierwszych dniach stycznia wybrał się do barbershopu, oddając w ich ręce. Powiedział, że chce wyglądać dobrze, chce znowu wyglądać jak człowiek, a jeszcze lepiej, jakby mógł wyglądać jak jeśli nie atrakcyjny, to przynajmniej interesujący człowiek. Jeden barber zaśmiał się i wziął go w obroty, na samym początku zasłonił lustro przed Hankiem, a potem zabrał się do roboty. Obciął Hankowi włosy i zgolił zarost z policzków, zostawiając tylko część na brodzie i wokół ust. Czasem monologował w stronę Hanka, przekazując wskazówki i porady, jak najlepiej zadbać o zarost, chytrze wtrącając, że jednak najlepiej co jakiś czas wracać do profesjonalistów – takich, jacy pracują w tym zakładzie – aby poprawić to, co samemu wyszło nierówno.

Dzieciak umiał się sprzedać i nie gadał od rzeczy, więc dostał spory napiwek. Hank wolał wydawać swoje pieniądze na napiwki niż alkohol, bo próbował nie pić tak wiele. 

Kolejnym przystankiem dla niego była nocna wizyta na siłowni policyjnej. Tak bardzo chciało mu się pić, chociaż jednego drinka, ale zamiast tego zdecydował się całą tę energię przeznaczyć na wypocenie się jak świnia, aby odzyskać formę. Zakwasy następnego dnia rwały jak cholera, nawet pomimo gorącej kąpieli; Hank był też spóźniony do pracy, ale kiedy Fowler zawołał go do siebie i nie poczuł żadnych resztek alkoholu czy wymiocin na ubraniach Hanka – a na dodatek zobaczył jego nową, zadbaną aparycję – nie marudził za dużo, tylko ochrzanił go za spóźnienie bez dodatkowych wywodów na temat zdrowia.

Najgorszym krokiem był ten trzeci. Hank chciał zacząć jeść coś innego niż burgery z Chicken Feed, ale jednocześnie nie chciał, aby Gary myślał, że Hank nagle przestał do niego przychodzić z jakiś podejrzanych powodów. W związku z tym co tydzień zaczynał przychodzić do niego rzadziej. Przez cztery dni, potem trzy, dwa, a gdy Gary zapytał, Hank powiedział mu część prawdy – że chce wrócić do formy. Gary był niezwykle z siebie dumny, że nawet gdy Hank chciał jeść “nudne” jedzenie, to i tak raz w tygodniu pojawiał się u niego. 

Nie od razu Rzym zbudowano.

sss

Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności Connor nie miał możliwości przez cały styczeń i luty nawiązać połączenia wideo z Hankiem, a ten nie przyznał mu się do jakichkolwiek zmian. Dlatego kiedy w połowie marca Connor niespodziewanie wrócił do Detroit, Hank nic o tym nie wiedział. Lenił się w salonie; ubrany w beżowe, luźne spodenki od piżamy, grube skarpetki w zebrę na stopach i kolorowy szlafrok – niebieski z czerwonymi kwiatami i biało-zielonymi wzorami – z pilotem w jednej ręce i drinkiem w drugiej. Siedział w rogu kanapy, jedną nogę trzymając wyprostowaną przed sobą, a drugą na ziemi. 

Kiedy Connor zajrzał przez okno do salonu i zobaczył takiego Hanka – rozluźnionego, zadbanego, _uśmiechniętego_ – przez chwilę jego wizję zalała masa czerwonych informacji o błędach w funkcjonowaniu jego biokomponentów. Najbardziej pilne dotyczyły jego pompy thirium. I przegrzania systemu. I zbyt szybkiego uruchomienia funkcji podniecenia i samo-nawilżenia… 

Connor szybko wyłączył dwa ostanie, nadpisując protokoły. Podszedł sztywno przed drzwi i zapukał, biorąc większy oddech, aby pozbyć się nadmiaru gorąca. 

— Connor! — zdziwił się Hank, kiedy go zobaczył. Ale uśmiechnął się i złapał go za ramię, aby móc wciągnąć go do środka. Drugą ręką zamknął drzwi, a potem przytulił Connora do siebie. — Nie wiedziałem, że przyjedziesz! Nic nie mówiłeś.

— Niespodzianka — oznajmił Connor, zaciskając pięści na szlafroku Hanka. Przytulił twarz do jego szyi i trzymał go mocno, nie przejmując się, że ten uścisk już trwał dłużej, niż ich ostatni. — Tęskniłem za tobą. 

Hank westchnął i oparł policzek o jego skroń.

— Pozbyłeś się swojego światełka — zauważył. 

— “Skoro chcecie, aby inni patrzyli na was jak ludzie, to dlaczego ten jeden nadal ma diodę?” — powiedział Connor nie swoim głosem.

Hank zaśmiał się i Connora ogarnęło niezmiernie przyjemne uczucie; będąc w jego ramionach i wiedząc, że Hank ma dobry humor, Connor czuł się wspaniale. 

— Nie dziwię się, że chciałeś zrobić sobie przerwę i uciec od nich — przyznał Hank. — Ale że cię puścili?

— Tak jakby nie pytałem o pozwolenie. — Connor oparł brodę o ramię porucznika, ale nadal go nie puszczał. — Postawiłem ich przed faktem dokonanym. Wymknąłem się i zostawiłem im kartkę.

Hank prychnął śmiechem i uścisnął go mocniej, jakby chciał zaraz potem go puścić, ale Connor twardo się go trzymał. Wcisnął twarz w szyję Hanka.

— Naprawdę tęskniłem — powtórzył. — Rozmowa przez telefon to nie to samo.

— Connor. Connor, spójrz na mnie.

Android z niechęcią oderwał się od Hanka, ale nie odszedł za daleko i chwycił poły jego szlafroka.

— Zmieniłeś się — powiedział na głos, przyglądając się porucznikowi. — Ale styl masz nadal taki sam.

Tym razem mógł zobaczyć szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Hanka i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed pocałowaniem go. Hank ostro wciągnął powietrze, ale oddał ten pocałunek i z krótkiego cmoknięcia zamienił go w dłuższe, ale równie delikatne otarcie warg. 

— Chciałem wyglądać lepiej, aby ci się spodobać — wyznał Hank, łapiąc szczękę Connora w swoje dłonie. — Myślałem, że jeśli będę wyglądał jak dobrze funkcjonujący człowiek, to może będę miał u ciebie szansę.

— Zawsze miałeś u mnie szansę, Hank — odpowiedział Connor, opierając głowę na jego rękach. — Myśl o tym, że będę mógł tu wrócić, była jedynym, co trzymało mnie w ryzach.

Hank znowu go pocałował, tym razem mocniej i z większym zaangażowaniem. Nie był to delikatny pocałunek, tylko taki, który umyślnie miał sprawić, aby nogi Connora zamieniły się w galaretę. Hank bez problemu poprowadził ich bokiem na kanapę, obaj na niej usiedli i całowali się dalej… aż Hank musiał się odsunąć, aby złapać oddech. Connor nie chciał odrywać od niego ust, więc przesunął je na jego szyję i obojczyki, liżąc, całując i ssąc skórę.

— Kiedy musisz wracać? — zapytał porucznik. Położył dłoń na głowie Connora i głaskał go po niej, pozwalając mu na wszystko, co tylko Connor chciał. 

A Connor chciał więcej, dlatego przyłożył palce do klatki piersiowej Hanka i przesuwał je między włosami, do sutka, którego uszczypnął, do swoich ust, aby pomoczyć opuszki i wrócić do pieszczenia. Zatracił się w tym tak bardzo, dodawał do listy priorytetów coraz to nowe punkty, że odpowiedzenie na pytanie Hanka spadało coraz niżej.

— Connor, Con — próbował zwrócić jego uwagę porucznik. Kiedy to nie podziałało, zacisnął pięść na jego włosach i pociągnął je. — Connor, kiedy musisz wracać? — powtórzył pytanie.

— Jeszcze dzisiaj — odpowiedział android, głaszcząc Hanka po piersi i brzuchu obiema dłońmi. — W nocy.

Hank pokiwał głową.

— Więc mamy kilka godzin dla siebie? 

— Tak, Hank. — Connor pocałował go w sam środek tatuażu na piersi.

— To lepiej, abyśmy je dobrze wykorzystali — rzucił Hank, odchylając się do tyłu i ciągnąc androida za sobą, aby móc go pocałować.

Connor wylądował między nogami porucznika, leżąc na nim i oddając pocałunek. Westchnął, kiedy Hank go objął; już dawno nie czuł się tak dobrze, jakby dzięki tej bliskości z Hankiem mógł w końcu naładować swoje baterie. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tak wyglądał Hank, kiedy Connor go zobaczył przez okno: [look at this man](http://janekburza.tumblr.com/post/180452342004)
> 
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
